First's
by Ravensgurl41
Summary: This is a Raven and Shannon Moore Fluffy that was written for Hearts Desire and RavensEnigma. Chapter 3 up Raven is in the NWA-TNA and Shannon in The WWE. Please Read and Review as it is my first fluffy slash implied.
1. Chapter One:First Meeting And He Is Alre

Title: First's

Author: Cat Lea Ravensgurl41

Rating: R because that is what I rate all of mine just in case. 

Disclaimer: Own no one in this story as much as I would like to own Raven or better yet for him to own me. Have nothing and will get nothing from this story other then hopefully some reviews. Suing would be futile as you will get nothing.

Pairing: Raven / Shannon also implied Scott Hall / Kevin Nash (Yes I know Sweet-Steffie that you will most likely want to kill me but what can I say. At least it's not Raven and Scott. Though that might be my next Slash....) a few other mentioned or implied.

Story Summary: This is just a fluffy of a couple of wrestlers who I thought would be good together.

Chapter One: First Meeting And He Is Already My Hero!

Chapter Rating: PG for language and possible implied M/M liking.

Author Notes: First off please be nice, as this is my first try at slash that isn't song fic. It is also my first try at a fluffy piece. This story is being done because I promised it for a great writer and friend Hearts Desire who is one of the few people who understand my obsession with Raven, Shannon and the Outsiders. And also for RavensEnigma who is also another great writer and friend who I have promised a little Raven and Shannon Fluffy to because of our long talks about none other then Raven, The Gathering, Shannon, The Outsiders and our Muses. Please read and review.

Chapter One First Meeting And He Is Already My Hero!

As Shannon Moore is standing against the back wall of the giant conference in Chicago's McCormick Place East he is frowning deeply. The room was big and nicely decorated in a wrestling theme with a ring in the center for dancing and tables all around it. There are over a hundred and fifty wrestlers milling around the room from all different wrestling companies. Once again Shannon could just kick him self for letting himself be talked into do something he didn't really want to do. But once more he let his so-called friends Jeff, Matt, Shane and Amy talk him into going with them. They said that it would be fun and a way for him to get out and get over his break up with his long time girl friend. Trouble was that he wasn't hurting over finding her in their bed with another man when he had come home unexpected from the road hurt. Hell he could have cared less but yet there was something bothering him. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on right now. It was as if there was something or someone missing in his life and some where in his head or his heart he thought that maybe Chicago, Illinois had the answers. Plus this time they promised him that they wouldn't leave him all alone and go off finding someone else for the night like they always do to him. Not here at least being this was a joint convention of wrestlers from all over the country some from the WWE and others from some of the independents like NWA-TNA and the Indies plus a whole lot more. But as usual they lied to him like they always do because here he was all alone and standing against the back wall with his fourth or was it fifth drink in his hand. Matt and Shane both found someone and hooked up almost with in minutes of entering the party. Shane had hooked up with a nice looking little blond Diva from Ohio Valley. And Matt found a tall brunette wrestler who reminded Shannon of a smaller version of Chyna. Scary as hell as that was at least to him. She was from the PWP or at least that is what he thought she said. Matt and Shane both stuck around for what seemed like a whole half-hour at most and now neither of them has been seen in the last couple of hours. Lita hung out for a little longer maybe an hour that was till John Layfield who works with them happened by with a six pack, a bottle of Southern Comfort and a grin. Jeff almost died laughing after they finally left us after a few minutes of small talk. I guess I am one of the few wrestlers with the WWE who didn't know that Lita has had the hots for him since the first night that she met him. So like the other two she hasn't been seen and something tells me that I won't be see them till the flight home sometime tomorrow evening. Now Jeff, he tried to do what he said but after almost another hour and a half of making eyes with a blond with purple hair he just couldn't take it any longer. Finally the dude came over and talked to Jeff and me. He said that he is from the NWA-TNA but was born and raised right here in Chicago. They asked me if I wanted to go back to his house with them to just hang out but I didn't want to be a third wheel. So here I stand all alone and really wanting to kick myself. Especially when all of a sudden I find that I am being sandwiched in between two really big guys. They are both trying to be friendly at first but I can tell that it's just an act. They tell me how they are wrestlers from the NWA-TNA just like the guy that Jeff met. They are Kevin Northcutt and Legend from the Red Shirt Security. Whatever the hell that means. I tried to be nice but before I know what is happening Legend has backed me into the corner and has his hand on my ass. And the other one is leaning down and blowing into my ear while he is trying to kiss my neck. But as my luck or should I call it my unluckiness would have it they want one thing and that me. But I don't want them and they are not taking no for the answer. I am trying to find anyone to help but of course there is no one around that I know. And I try to push away but they are taller and stronger then me and something tells me drunk too. Because no one in his right mind would reach down and grab me by my privates in a crowded room. He had a tight hold on them and starts to laugh telling me that I will do what they want and that there is nothing I can do but enjoy it. Which he insures me that I will. Just as I am about to totally panic someone grabs a hold of the hand that has a hold of me. I look down and see that a hand is squeezing the wrist in a tight grip, which causes him to let go of me. At the same time the guy blowing in my ear is swiftly yanked away from me. I look up and into the most intense set of eyes I have ever seen in my life. My damn heart nearly skips a beat or two as my mind searches as to where I might have seen this guy before. The guy at the other end of the hand that has Legends wrist smiles a quick lopsided grin at me before yanking Legend away from me. I have never met him before but would love to have and then I can't believe that I even just thought that. I mean I have been with a guy or two before in my life but never felt this attracted to one before. I have to look away so then I glance over and see that the other guy was jerked away by a guy that I have seen in the business but have never met either. He is one of the Outsiders Scott Hall and who is currently wrestling with the NWA-TNA. Stand next to him is a WWE wrestler and the other outsider Kevin Nash. Though we both work for the same company I have never really met him. Kevin leans down and looks me in the face before talking to me softly kind of like I might turn and run.

"Are you all right kid? These assholes didn't hurt you did they?" Asked Kevin.

"No Sir Mr. Nash. I'm fine." Replied Shannon 

"Yo Kev the kid just called you Sir. I told you that you were getting old Chico." Scott exclaimed while tighten his grip on Northcutt who was trying to pull away.

"Fuck you Scott. It's Shannon Moore right? From the WWE Smackdown?" Kevin asked.

"Yes Sir." Shannon answers. 

"All right kid but it just Kevin all right? No more Sirs or else Scott here will never let up." Kevin states.

"All right." Shannon replies before turning once more to look quickly at the man still holding Legend. 

Kevin nudges Scott who looks over and sees that though there good friend who they had to drag to this party still has a hold of Legend but he is watching Shannon who is watching him. 

"Let go of my fucking hand Raven you're hurting it." Legend hisses

Without taking his eyes off of Shannon Raven whips Legend around so that they are nose to nose. 

"Good because that is what I am meaning to do. Now maybe you and Northcutt will leave the young ones alone. Especially when they tell you no." Raven spits back at Legend.

"Stay the fuck out of our business Raven or else you and your little gathering might just find yourself on the wrong side of Jarrett." Northcutt taunts Raven with.

"Same for you Hall, you and Sean could end up in the same trouble." Say's Legend.

This causes Raven to laugh out loud. He grins over at the two Outsiders who are both grinning back at him. He then turns back to Northcutt.

"You know asshole thank you for reminding me that I still owe you and your partner big time for trying to pull this shit on Punk and Julio back a few months ago." Raven say's with a wide grin. 

"Legend for reminding us that you pulled this same shit on Sean too about the same time." Kevin remarks.

This causes Legend to groan and Northcutt to start to try and pull away harder. The whole time Shannon is just standing there watching quietly. He is still watching Raven intensely and is unaware of the fact that Kevin is watching him closely. 

"So gentleman should we take this outside?" Scott asks.

"I think that would be a good idea." Raven states as he looks over at Shannon who stills look somewhat shaky. 

Raven finds that he can't keep his eyes off of Shannon and can feel tightness starting to grow where it shouldn't be. He turns and looks into the eyes of Kevin who is got a gleam in his own eyes.

"Yeah Raven it is but why don't you let me and Scotty handle them this time being as what they did to Sean was first. Plus something tells me that Shannon here could use another drink and someone to watch after him." Kevin says with a smirk that only Scott can sense. 

"I can take care of my self. And I don't need anyone buying me drinks either." Demands Shannon with a fighting tone.

"Yo Chico, calm down we are sure that you can. We just figured that being Raven was the one that seen what was going down over here that you might want to grab a drink and say thanks is all." Scott claims. 

"Hell you could even be the one buy the drink if you feel like that. Raven has never turned down a free drink in his life." Kevin states.

Shannon looks over and into Raven's eyes again. He looks to see if he is being helped out of one tight situation to be placed into another. He sees in Raven is a kindness and a touch of insecurity. Which causes a sudden pulling of his feelings toward this man. Maybe this was the person that he felt in his heart that Chicago held for him. All of a sudden without even realizing he is doing it he grins over at Raven. A grin that totally melts any reservations that Raven had about reaching out to save Shannon to begin with. And causing him to really want to get to know this young man.

"I would like to buy you a drink just to say thank you if you wouldn't mind?" Shannon asks with a shy smile.

"He wouldn't mind at all." Both Scott and Kevin answer for him. 

This causes Raven to turn and glare at the two of them. Which only cause the two of them to roar with laughter. 

"You know what Hall and Nash? You can both go and fuck yourselves." Raven yells at them and brings up his middle finger to flip them off. 

He then turns back toward Shannon who is trying hard not to laugh. Raven can see the sparkle of laughter in his eyes. He can't help but to grin a lopsided grin at him and to laugh softly.

"You know what Shannon I would love something to drink and to get away from my asshole friends for awhile." Raven states this to Shannon while pushing Legend into the waiting hands of Kevin.

Kevin takes Legend and smiles over at Scott who smiles back. Both are happy to see that Raven is smiling at Shannon who is grinning innocently back at him. Kevin and Scott start to drag off Northcutt and Legend. 

Raven reaches out a hand to Shannon. 

"I'm Raven." He says.

Shannon reaches to shake Ravens hand.

"I'm Shannon Moore." He replies back.

Both men feel as if an electrical shock went through their bodies as their hands touched. The Outsides sense that it happens and turns around to watch Raven and Shannon for a few moments more. Finally after what seems like at least five minutes they let go of each other's hands. 

"So Raven what is your poison?" Shannon inquires. 

"Why don't we make it coffee for now? Maybe we can talk and get to know each other some." Raven responds. 

This causes both the Outsiders to stop walking completely and for their mouths to drop open. Shannon's eyes sparkle and he shakes his head yes. 

"That sounds good." Shannon say's shyly. 

So both men head over to grab a cup of coffee and then to sit at quiet table in the back of the room so that they can talk. Scott leans over and grabs Kevin around the neck with his free hand so that he can pull him into quickly kiss. Kevin opens his mouth so that Scott can taste his mouth completely. Kevin grins at him after he pulls away. Northcutt and Legend both just watch with their mouths hanging open. 

"Yo Chico, I'm glad that you got Jeff to talk Shannon into coming to night. How did you know that Raven would fall for him?" Scott asks.

"Easy they were both just made for each other is all." Replies Kevin. 

"And you knew this how?" Scott asked.

"Because I know what everyone needs in there life." Kevin states. 

"Prove it. What do I need?" Asked Scott.

"That easy Chico. First you need to help me beat the hell out of these to slime ball Red Shirts for what they did to Sean and for what they were trying to do to Shannon. Then you need me to make red hot love to you till you can't do anything but yell my name is hot orgasm." Kevin say's this with a look of lust in his eyes that already has Scott hotter then hell and ready to go. 

This said and the look in Kevin eyes causes Scott to growl and to quickly start pulling Northcutt toward the door. Kevin laughs but then quickly follows Scott out with one more quick glance in Raven's direction. He sees that Raven is in deep conversation with Shannon and hopes that Shannon will be gentle with his friend's heart. Because Raven deserves someone to love him for himself.

Author Notes: Please be nice, as this is my first attempt at fluffy slash. Heart's Desire and RavensEnigma I hope that you both like. And Sweet-Steffie please do not kill me for the fluff between Hall and Nash. I am thinking that I might be doing more chapters but it will depend on if anyone thinks I should. So please read and review or else this might be my one and only slash or fluffy. Thanks, Cat Lea (Yes to those of you who think they know me it is I only under a different email) Ravensgurl41@aol.com (all Raven Stories I do will be under this name and email)

Legalities: Shannon Moore, Scott Levy, Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shane Helms, John Layfield and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment or NWA-TNA. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real which means I made them up. I received absolutely no profit from this story except for my ego in reviews.


	2. Wow What A Talk

****

Author Notes: This is slash so if it isn't you thing don't read you have been warned. Also do flame me about it because it is my thing lately. Thanks to Heart Desire, RavensEnigma, Spy Elf, JeffandShannon, Baslady and many more great writers. Thanks.

Chapter Two

Wow what a Talk

After walking away and leaving the Outsiders to take care of Northcutt and Legend, Rave and Shannon grabbed a couple of cups of coffee and headed to a table in the back of the room where it is quieter and less busy. They sit down next to each other but neither of them says anything to the other at first. They both sit there in silence sipping their coffee and neither saying a word shyly sneaking glances at each other. After a few minutes of silence and of both men looking down at their feet Shannon look up at Raven and openly studies him. He is staring so intensely at Raven that he doesn't see that Matt and Shane who are standing across the room from where they are sitting are watching him. Both men have been watching them since Raven and the Outsiders beat them from stepping in to protect Shannon. Finally Raven looks up and right into the gleaming green pools of Shannon's eyes. This causes Shannon to start blushing a deep shade of red and then to quickly look back down at the floor. Now it is Ravens turn to study Shannon unaware of the fact that Julio Dinero, America's Most Wanted Wildcat Chris Harris and Cowboy James Storm have been watching over Raven since he had started to notice what Northcutt and Legend where up to. Shannon is so nervous that he takes a big drink of his coffee and chokes on it as it starts to burn his throat. This causes Raven to lean over and too gently pat Shannon on the back. As he does a shock of electricity runs up his arm from his hand that is touching Shannon. At the same time Shannon feels that same jolt traveling up and down his back. This causes both men to look up and into each other's intense eyes. Finally Raven opens his mouth to speak at the same time that Shannon does. This causes both men to start laughing a nervous soft laugh. Raven notices that there is a question in Shannon eyes. Raven slowly takes his hand off of Shannon back though he would have liked to leave it where it was. He doesn't want Shannon to get nervous and think that Raven only helped him so that he could get something in return.

"Umm Raven.... um" Shannon fumbles over his words.

"Something you wanted to know about me kid?" Raven questions

This takes Shannon by surprises because he didn't realize that his eyes were giving him away. He almost blurts out the question that is in his mind, which is, if Raven is straight gay or bi. But instead he quickly changes his mine.

"Um .. So what organization are you part of?" Shannon asks instead.

Raven can tell that Shannon had decided not to ask what ever it was that was really on his mind. 

"I'm with NWA-TNA same as Northcutt and Legend." Raven responds. 

"That where Scott Hall is at too right?" Shannon wants to know.

Raven looks at him almost with sadness in his eyes figuring that Shannon like so many of the young wrestlers he meets are hooked on the great Scott Hall. Shannon notices the sadness and wonders why.

"Yeah that is where he is at right now. Makes it kind of hard on him and Kevin to hang out." Replies Raven.

"Him and Kevin have been friends a long time I hear." Shannon states.

"Yeah back before even the Kliq days even." Raven softly says. 

Shannon notices a change in Ravens tone of voice and almost a defeated look in his eyes. Raven glances down at the ground not looking at Shannon. It slowly dawns on Shannon that maybe Raven think that he is interested in Scott Hall. This causes Shannon to smile because even though Scott is a great wrestler he isn't his type. It also causes him to wonder why it would matter to Raven anyway. 

"Well him and Scott really make a good couple. They really match each in a lot of ways. Oh and Raven?" Shannon say's with a question in his voice.

This and the fact that Shannon has reached out and touched Ravens arm cause Raven to look up. He sees Shannon smiling over at him. 

"Um." Shannon stutters once more.

Shannon turns a slight shade of red under the intense watching of Raven. Finally see that Shannon isn't going to say what he wanted Raven questions him.

"What did you want to say Shannon?" Raven asked.

Shannon gently removes his hand from where it was sitting on Raven's arm. 

"What I wanted to say Raven was thank you and I do mean you for your help. I don't think I could have gotten out of there in one piece if you and your friends hadn't come along." Shannon replies softly with a look of what could have happened in his eyes.

Raven doesn't miss the look or the trembling in Shannon's hand when he lifts his coffee cup up to take a sip.

"I don't know you might have gotten away from them. Though they where a little bit bigger then you Shannon and somewhat drunk. You might have been able to do something to get away from them." Raven say's trying to build up Shannon feeling of not being helpless.

I don't know they were pretty drunk." Replies Shannon.

" That they were and I know for a fact that they aren't nice drunks. Which is why The Outsiders and I stepped in to help you. Not because we didn't figure you couldn't get out. Well that and you looked a little upset." Raven say's gently.

"I was getting more then just upset. Especially when the one grabbed me." Shannon replies. 

"Yeah well Legend's an ass and we just though that you could use a little bit of help was all." Raven say's trying to put Shannon at ease. 

"Well thank you anyway. I do really appreciate your help. Especially since maybe I had a little more to drink then I should have too." Utters Shannon.

Raven looks at Shannon to see if he can see signs of the fact that Shannon had too much to drink. He decides that the kid either hides it well or the fact that Legend had grabbed him by the balls had sobered him up quickly.

"Well I am glad that I could be of some help to you. Plus I owed them and so does the Outsiders for previous bad acts against some friends of ours so it was our pleasure to be there." Raven responds with a smile that travels up to his eyes. 

This smile is so warm and caring that it takes Shannon by surprise. Not a lot of the other wrestlers have shown him such kindness. Other then his friends that is. It also comes completely as a surprise to the three men who are watching Raven. And before he knows that he is even doing it Shannon smiles back with a warm and open smile of his own. This smile almost melts Ravens heart it is so sweet and innocent. To say nothing of the grins it puts on Matt and Shane's faces to see Shannon happy. After a minute or two of just smiling at each other a question comes to Shannon and shows in his eyes.

"So then they have cornered someone else before?" Shannon asks quietly.

"Oh yeah many times. That is something they try to do on regular bases if they can. Especially if they can find one of the guys who is a lot smaller then them and maybe has had a bad time or too much to drink. And who seems to be all alone or lonely." Raven tells him.

Shannon tenses up which Raven doesn't miss.

"I'm not alone I have some friends around her some where." Shannon rushes on so that Raven doesn't feel sorry for him.

Raven realizes this and smiles once more at Shannon trying to make him realize that he wants to be a friend too.

"I know you do kid. You're to likable not to have a whole bunch of friends. Hell maybe you will even let me be one too someday." Raven replies

Shannon smiles and relaxes. 

"I already do consider you to be a friend Raven." Shannon says this so softly Raven almost doesn't hear it.

"God I'm glad that you do because I consider you one of mine too. And the trouble with those two is that they don't understand the meaning of the word no." Explains Raven.

"Is that why you and the Outsiders owe them? Did they do that to some friends of yours?" Shannon whispers with a small trembling to his lips.

Raven has the feeling of wanting to reach over and hold Shannon. Instead he just nods his head yes.

"Was it really bad?" Shannon asked really want and needing to know.

Raven could see in his eyes that for some reason he really needed to know the truth about what could have happened if they hadn't of come alone. Raven takes a deep breath before answering him.

"Yeah it wasn't good real good Shannon. See they cornered one of my partners a few months back while me and our other partner was busy in the ring. No one was around and he had to fight his way out of a really bad situation. But not before they had some fun with him. He is just starting to get over it and move on with his life. I beat the hell out of the two of them then and warned them then that I would get revenge or worst. And that if I ever seen them doing what they did to Punk to anyone again it would be their asses." Raven says this with hatred in his voice because it took everything he had in him not to go and kill them after they cornered Punk. 

"Punk? CM? Guy with purple hair?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah. That would be him. Why do you know him?" Raven questions.

Shannon smiles for a second and then laughs softly. Raven loves the sound of his soft laugh and smiles back at him.

"I don't really know him but he left here with a friend of mine a little while ago." Shannon replies smiling.

This causes Raven to frown a little because sometimes CM Punk picked up the wrong kind of person. Especially if he was in the mood for a woman tonight which isn't to often because he doesn't do well with them. Most of them just wanted something from him. Shannon sees this and tries to give Raven a reassuring smile. 

"He will be fine with Jeffy I promise you. Jeffy is really a nice guy who couldn't hurt a fly. He's got blue hair himself right now. They said that they would be back a little later. That they were going over to his house to check out some music Punk wrote? See Jeff has his own band." Shannon tells Raven.

"Jeff? As in Mr. High flying Jeff Hardy?" Raven say's this with a grin on his face.

"Yeah. Do you know Jeffy?" Shannon asked 

"Yeah I do know Jeff and his brother Matt. I was in the WWF as it was called back when they made their debut. I work with them Hardy Boys for a few years." Responds Raven with a big grin. 

He knows that CM will be fine with Jeff and that in many ways that his baby birds were made for each other. All of a sudden Shannon gets a goofy look on his face almost as if he was just hit with something. This scares Raven a little.

"What Shannon?" Raven questions.

"Damn I'm I a dumb ass." Shannon responds. 

"Why?" Raven asked as Shannon just keeps staring at him.

After a moment of Shannon just staring at him but not saying anything Raven waves a hand in front of Shannon's face. Finally Shannon laughs and then looks down at the floor as if there is a joke written on it.

"Want to share with me why you think you are a dumb ass?" Asked Raven with a grin.

"You and Jeff hung around when he first started. You where one of the greatest Hardcore wrestlers that the WWE has ever seen. Hell your ECW days were the best. And champ for a long time right?" Shannon wanted to know.

This causes Raven to blush. 

"Well I did hang around with Jeff for awhile and was a Hardcore champ but I don't think I was great. Bradshaw and Dreamer and Crash were better then me." Raven replies humbly. 

Shannon shakes his head no.

"Not in mine or Jeff's books." Shannon states firmly.

Raven looking at this young man with almost tears in his eyes. Because shining in Shannon eyes is respect and loyalty something that Raven doesn't feel that he has earned.

"I will never be that great of a wrestler. They all tell me that. I just hope that I can at least be good enough so that I don't dishonor the great ones like you and the Outsiders." Shannon says this and then looks away from Raven.

Raven can see in his eyes before he looks away that he means it. That someone has really did a job on this little bird's self-esteem. It takes everything in Raven not to let how pissed he is show in his face. Though his body is telling those across the room all. Matt goes to head over there but Jeff who has come up behind him with CM Punk behind him reaches out and stops him. Matt whips around and looks Jeff in the face. 

"Jeff?" Matt questions.

"Matt please gives Raven and the whole thing a few seconds." Jeff states.

"But what if something is going on?" Matt replies.

"Well if it is then we are here but from what I see and know is that Birdman over there is in a protective mode. So what ever just set him off is something that he feels is wrong or that someone has wronged Shannon." Jeff says. 

"But..." Matt starts.

"No Buts Matt. Hell I have seen that side of him when I was with him years ago . Not that he shows it too often." Jeff states. He then smiles over at Punk. 

He then pulls CM Punk over closer to him. Punk looks at him and smiles. It was great showing Jeff his music and then finding out that this is the Jeff that Raven has talked about so much that he feels as if he already knows him.

"Anyway Matt, Shane I want you to meet CM Punk and he and the guy standing over there with the two guys in AMW t-shirt is Raven's partners." Jeff says and then kisses Punk which cause both Shane and Matt to flash smiles at each other.

Punk shakes hands with the two men and they introduce him to the girls that they had picked up earlier. 

"Jeff is right the Boss is in a protective mode with your friend and he won't hurt him. Matter of fact he might just be what Raven needs good in his life right now." Punk states staring at Raven.

"And from what Nash and Hall said when we ran into them as we came in if it had not been for Raven Shannon would have been in some trouble?" Jeff asks.

The three men from the other side of the room walk over to where Punk and the others are watching just in time to hear Jeff ask. They notice the sour and up set look on Punk face and the slight trembling in his hand. Jeff also notices it and grips Punk tighter into his arms in a protective way.

"Yeah some really big guys were trying to corner him. Matter of fact Matt and I were on our way over there when Raven and the Outsiders stepped in." Shane tells Jeff.

A look of fear crosses Punk face as he looks at Julio and the AMW. Julio reaches a hand out and runs it across Punk cheek. This brings some what of a smile from Punk's lips. 

"Easy Punkster breathe for me. Papa Wolf and Papa Bird took care of them along with the Lone Wolf. They didn't get to hurt the little one over there with him or anyone else tonight." Julio says this softly to Punk.

Everyone just watches the exchange that goes on. Punk leans over and Julio quickly captures his lips for a soft comforting kiss. After they are done Punk back up and into Jeff's arms again. He then looks up and into the smiling face of Wildcat Chris Harris.

"And you know Punkster that none of us would have let that happen here either. Or anywhere else if we could have helped it. Right Cowboy?" Wildcat Chris Harris asked turning to look at his partner who is frowning slightly at Punk and Jeff.

"Damn fucking straight we wouldn't anything like that happens Wildcat. And Punk you know that too right? It's going to be all right baby bird we are all going to make sure of it." Cowboy James Storm answers back.

They then both lean over and give CM a hug. Then Wildcat turns Cowboy around and kisses him deeply before letting him go to turn back to the others. They then all introduce themselves to the others. Meanwhile Shannon is still looks down and is frowning into his cup of coffee. Raven is watching him closely. He starts to say something then closes his mouth waiting for Shannon to look back up before going on. After a second of silence Raven reaches over and gently lifts Shannon's face up so that he is looking up and Raven can see that there are unshed tears in Shannon eyes.

"Damn baby bird someone sure has done a number on your self-esteem. You can be as good or bad as you wants Shannon but that is your choice." Raven remarks.

"But I'll fuck it up just like I fuck everything up. I always do." Shannon replies in a dull voice. 

Raven reaches over and gentle lays his hand over Shannon's that is lying on the table. Shannon starts to tense up but something in him senses that Raven is just trying to comfort him as a friend. A friend that some how Shannon really wants and needs.

"Baby Bird I doubt that you could ever fuck up anything that bad. If anything at all even you just couldn't." Raven says.

"I do. But then someone like you wouldn't know about fucking everything up." Shannon says this with so much sorrow in his voice. 

Raven looks over at him and then leans over and quickly hugs Shannon who he is sure will most likely pull away from him. Everyone across the room sees this and can't help but smile. Shannon does not pull away though which is a shock to him self as well to Raven. So they sit there for a second with Raven having his arms wrapped around Shannon as Shannon head resting on his shoulder. After a second Raven gently pulls back not that he wants too but he needs to look into Shannon face. He looks Shannon right in the eye before he speaks.

"Shannon I am the king of the fuck-ups. So bad that sometimes I'm surprised that I have a career or any friends left. Hell someday I will have to tell you how bad I have fucked up." Raven smiles at Shannon as he says this.

As they are talking they don't see that the Outsiders have come back in from fucking around in the car after beating the hell out of Legend and Northcutt. Hall and Nash walk up to the table in time to hear Raven say that he is a fuck up. Kevin reaches over and puts a hand on Raven shoulder causing him to look up. Kevin looks down into Ravens eyes.

"Hey Birdbrain what have I told you about saying shit about yourself like that?" Kevin asked. 

"Hell Nashman you know that it is true. I am what I am." Raven states.

Nash and Hall looks down at their friend and see the sadness in his eyes. They also don't miss the fact that he still has his arm around Shannon in a protective way. So they can only figure that this self-proclamation about being a fuck up is trying to some how help this newest baby bird of his. 

"Raven you or this young baby aren't any more of a fuck up as any of the rest of us. Hell you two look at the shit I have put Papa Wolf through." Scott states as a matter of fact. 

This causes Papa Wolf to pull his Lone Wolf to him so that he can kiss him deeply. When they finally pull apart both men are breathing heavily. Both have the look of lust in their eyes. Nash looks over Halls shoulder and sees that the group is watching Raven and Shannon. He motions with his head that they are going to leave. Jeff shakes his head yes as does Punk. The rest just smiles at him. He then turns around to see that they have made Shannon look down blushing. Raven glares quickly at the Outsiders, which only cause Scott to laugh till Kevin elbows him making him, stop.

"So Shannon are you staying in the McCormick east hotel." Scott asks.

"Yeah I am but I guess that I will have to grab a cab over there because all my friends have deserted me. Not that I can blame them I mean shit, who wants a wet blanket around all the time." Shannon replies with a little sorrow.

This causes all three men's heart to melt some. Raven tightens his arm that is still around Shannon's shoulders.

"Hell why do that Shannon you can ride over with us and Raven. We are staying there too." Scott tells him.

Shannon looks like he wants to but then gets an almost scared look on his face.

"I don't want to be any trouble." Shannon quietly replies.

Raven looks at him and smiles that easy relaxing smile that lights up Shannon.

"You are not any trouble man. Shit we are going there too so come on don't think we are just going to leave you sitting here all by your self either." Raven tells him.

Shannon smiles at Raven and they both stand up parting slightly for the first time since Raven has reached out to hug him. Shannon all of a sudden gets a look on his face that tells the others that he might refuse the ride. Raven speaks before he can.

"This is just a ride from one friend to another. All right baby bird?" Raven said.

After a second Shannon smiles and then shakes his head yes.

"Yeah all right and thank you for saving my ass for the second time tonight." Replies Shannon.

"Any time." Raven responses with a smile.

They all start to head toward the door. All of a sudden Shannon frowns.

"Shit." Is all that Shannon says.

"What wrong little one?" Asked Kevin

"I should let my friends know that I got a ride back to the hotel. But I don't know where they are." Shannon say's a deep frown of thought is creasing his brow.

Raven smiles as he pulls out his cell phone. He dials a number and the phone rings. After a few seconds it is picked up.

~~~(Cell Phone Call)~~~

*CM Punk pulls his ringing cell phone out of his pocket and smiles when he sees that it is Raven.* 

CM: Hey.

Raven: Hey Punk?

CM: Yeah Raven what's up?

Raven: You still with Jeff Hardy?

CM: Yeah. But why?

Raven: Do me a favor and put him on. 

CM: Sure thing Boss.

*CM smiles at Jeff and hands him the phone then smiles back before putting the phone to his ear.*

Jeff: Raven?

Raven: Yeah Jeff how are you?

Jeff: Good and you?

Raven: Not bad. 

Jeff: What can I do for you Raven?

Raven: Two things.

Jeff: All right what?

Raven: One don't hurt him and be willing to go slow.

Jeff: I will just like you did with me when I needed it that way. And I would never...

*Raven grins and cuts Jeff off before he can finish say what he was going too.*

Raven: I know. 

Jeff: All right what is number two then?

Raven: Hang on.

*He smiles down at Shannon and hands him his cell phone. Shannon takes it smiling up at Raven. Scott and Kevin are standing there facing Raven and Shannon and grinning over there heads at the group of men who are on the other side of the room.*

Shannon: Jeff?

Jeff: Shanny what up?

Shannon: I just wanted to let you know that I was going to catch a ride back to the hotel with Raven, Scott and Kevin.

Jeff: You sure I mean I could come and drive you there and then go back?

Shannon: Yeah I'm sure stay and have fun. 

Jeff: All right. I'll see you when I get in.

Shannon: Yeah you mean tomorrow morning right?

*This causes both men to laugh.*

Jeff: We will see. Now go and give Raven back his phone.

Shannon: All right. Night.

Jeff: Sweet dreams Shanny.

*Shannon hands Raven back his phone. Raven put it back to his ear.*

Jeff: Hey Papa Bird take it easy and slow with that baby bird that you are taking into your nest. He needs special care.

*Raven goes to tell Jeff that he isn't taking on another baby bird but smiles when he realizes that that is exactly what he is doing. He wonders how Jeff knew it before he did?*

Raven: I will Rainbow. And I know special care is needed.

Jeff: Yeah I figured you did. I will talk to you tomorrow.

Raven: Yeah that sounds good. Now give Punk his phone back

CM: Hey Birdman what?

Raven: You coming to the hotel or going to say home?

*Doesn't answer at first thinking.*

Raven: All right never mind I will leave it unlocked in case give Julio a call to and let him know it's open.

CM: Will do.

Raven: Good. And have some fun if you want. You're in good hands with that baby bird.

CM: Yeah?

Raven: Yeah trust him.

CM: I already do. How about you having some fun?

*Raven smiles into the phone. It seems as if his baby birds are always saying that to him lately.*

Raven: I keep telling you two that I'm to tried and to damn old anymore. 

CM: You're not to old. Just don't realize it is all Papa Bird. Hell just asks Papa Wolf or Lone Wolf they will tell you. Hell they would show you that you're not to old if you would let them?

Raven: PUNKSTER!

*Both the outsiders can see that Julio and AMW are trying to hold back the laughter even from across the room. They realize that if they start laughing that Raven will hear them and know that something is up. Scott reaches over and blows in Kevin ear acting all hot and bothered. Not that all of it is an act. Kevin tries to frown at him but ends up smiling instead.*

"Come on Birdman hang up the damn phone already so that I can get Scott back to the hotel so I can fuck his brains out already." 

CM: I got to go anyway Raven. But I will call Julio.

Raven: Do that and we will finish this talk tomorrow. Night.

CM: All right Raven. Sweet Dreams. Night.

*Punk hangs up the phone just as Julio and Harris can't take it any more and start roaring with laughter.*

~~~(Cell Phone Call Ends)~~~

Raven puts his cell phone away and heads out of the building with The Outsiders and Shannon. They head to the car in silence. Across the room the rest of the group all starts laughing except the girls who don't know what the hell is going on. Right then Amy and John come up to the group. 

"What's so funny?" Amy asked with a look of puzzlement on her face.

"Oh just a lot is all. But then that is nothing new for you Amy you always have been somewhat slow." Matt tells her. 

She smacks him in the arm.

"Really that not what I would call you honey." John says husky to her.

"Hell John she has only had a thing for you since she first met you and that was like forever ago." Jeff said out loud with out realizing it till it was to late.

This comment causes Amy to turn around and so that she can jump on Jeff back knocking Punk out of his arms. She didn't even realize that he was holding this man. She smiles at Punk and then starts pounding the hell out of Jeff. Everyone is laughing again because Jeff is bagging for someone to get her off. John is just standing there with a grin on his face because he has had a thing for Amy since he met her too. Finally when they can't take it any longer Shane and Matt reach out and try to grab Amy off of Jeff. But she won't let go. They turn toward Wildcat and Cowboy for help. They try but don't have any luck either. Finally as the band comes back from break and the music starts John reaches out and takes Amy off of Jeff and turns toward the dance floor with her. After a few minutes of laughing Matt and Shane grab their girls and head to the dance floor too. Jeff looks at Punk who takes his hand and head there closely followed by AMW who has grab Julio with them to the dance floor.

Author Notes: Please don't hate me I know it's long but I couldn't help it. Just think Raven got to hug Shannon for a first time. Please Read and Review. Oh and Steffie don't hate me I couldn't help it ever time I get Nash and Hall in the same room it just happens. Heart Desire hope that you like this one. And RavensEnigma thanks for telling me that I should be working on this one. Hope everyone likes where this one is going and Spy Elf couldn't help but to put the Gathering in here together too. Well everyone let me know if I should do more.

Thanks,

Cat Lea

Ravensgurl41@aol.com

Legalities: Shannon Moore, Scott Levy, Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shane Helms, John Layfield, Wildcat Chris Harris, James Storm, Julio Dinero or CM Punk, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment or NWA-TNA. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real which means I made them up. I received absolutely no profit from this story except for my ego in reviews.


	3. A Ride to the Hotel

****

Author Notes: This story is slash or at least right now implied slash. It will get there on of these days. So you are warned. I not your thing then please do not read. And if you read at least don't flame me because you have been warned. This Chapter is for Hearts Desire who is banned right now which I miss you and your stories. So I figured that you could use a little more of my guys. Hope that you enjoyed some more Raven/Shannon. And RavensEnigma this is for you too because of all our great Raven talks.

Chapter Three

A Ride To The Hotel

The four men had made it into the underground parking garage with out any trouble except at one point Raven had to push Scott and Kevin apart from one hell of a groping session. When just before they reached the car Scott reaches over and grabs Kevin and is playing one hell of a game of tonsil hockey. Leaving Shannon looking down at the ground and Raven watching him getting slightly hot himself. After a few minutes Raven could see that Shannon was about to change his mind about the ride. Before that could happen Raven moves up on Scott and after leaning in whispers in his ear.

"Hey asshole some of us are standing here in the cold while you are getting a hard on." Raven hissed.

This only causes Scott to deepen the kiss even more for a second. When Scott finally breaks the kiss he looks over and smiles at Raven.

"Well then Chico I suggest that you either start kissing Moore or join Kevin and myself for one hell of a hot threesome." Scott whispers.

Shannon who was looking down quickly looks up catching the threesome comment. Kevin starts bursting out laughing at the look of shock on his face. Scott just raises an eyebrow at Raven in a suggestive jester. Raven reaches out and grabs Scott by the arm with darkness flashing in his intense hazel eyes. Kevin doesn't miss the darkness in Ravens eyes and know that if both these boys go dark on him it will be hell to separate them. He has seen it plenty of times before and as hot as hell as they could be this would only make Shannon run. And he believes that Raven and Shannon need each other in so many ways. So he reaches out a hand to each grabbing both their wrist tightly. Once he has both of their attention he nods over toward Shannon who is nervously looking at the ground while switching from one foot to the other. Raven quickly lets go of Scott and takes a small step toward Shannon. He looks up a little frightened. That is till he sees that Raven is grinning at him.

"Hey Shannon sorry man but the Lone Wolf and me have to see who is stronger every once in awhile. It's nothing personal with us and we always make up friends after wards." Raven tells him. 

"Oh. Shannon replies softly

"Hey little one they really do always make up afterwards." Kevin tells him.

"All right". Shannon whispers.

But then he smiles up at Raven who grins one of the sexy and biggest grins back at him.

"I understand that it has something to do with the Alpha male. Sometimes Matt and Shane do that too." Shannon say's.

"Good now that we have settled. I say we get the hell out of here before some fans come along. After all don't forget that Shannon and I our big stars with the WWE after all." Kevin remarks snidely.

"Well you are a big star Mr. Nash but I'm just a nobody who works for a big time show is all." Remarks Shannon

This takes Kevin and Scott off guard. Raven frowns over at them and then looks at Shannon who is once more looking down at the ground. 

"Plus everyone know the Outsiders. And Raven has held the hardcore title so much everyone must know him too. And how awesome he is with his hardcore wrestling." Shannon states this with so much respect and worship for Raven. 

Raven quickly glances over at Scott and Kevin. He then looks back over at Shannon and shakes his head. Scott leans over and whispers into Kevin's ear.

"This kid really needs the Birdman's help." Scott had whispered

"Yeah you're right but something tells me Raven needs him too." Whispers back Kevin.

Raven reaches out and gently touches Shannon's shoulder causing him to look up at him. The Outsider just stand there watching.

"Hey little bird I thought that I already told you that you can be as big as you want as long as you try." Raven demands softly.

"Yeah. But..." Shannon starts.

Scott cuts him off before he can even go on.

"No but kid. Raven is right when he tells you that." Scott states this a little harsher then he meant too.

Kevin reaches out and touches Scott arm. Raven puts his arm around Shannon shoulders and starts to head the rest of the way to the car. Shannon is now looking down with tears in his eyes. 

Scott and Raven look at each other and Scott mouths sorry at him. Raven shakes his head that it's all right.

"Sorry Chico I sometime forgets that I'm a little harsh around the edges. But it's just I have seen you wrestle and your green but got some great potential." Scott sighs.

Everyone realizes that Shannon self esteem is extremely low. As they reach the car Raven takes the keys out of his pocket. Kevin reaches out and takes the keys out of Ravens hands. Raven looks at Kevin with a raised eyebrow. Raven still has an arm thrown over Shannon shoulders.

"In less everyone wants a free show of Scott and I fucking each other it might be smarter if I drive and he sits in the other seat." Kevin say's this so straight faced that Raven knows he is telling the truth.

"Yeah all right. I don't need a peep show about you Shannon?" Questioned Raven.

Shannon turns bright red.

"Um... Um. No. I um..." Stuttered Shannon.

This causes all three of the others to laugh. After a few minutes Kevin reaches over and ruffles Shannon hair.

"Don't worry kid we are just kidding you. You're to young for a free show like that. anyway." Kevin tells him.

"Yo Chico that right you have to be a little older to see one of us fucking. Right Raven?" Scott asks.

"Yeah right. Even I am not old enough for those kind of shows. Now can we get our asses in the car and out of the fucking cold?" Complains Raven.

Scott smiles and Kevin who knows that Raven doesn't want Shannon embarrassed any more. They both also notice that Raven still has his arm around Shannon is gently rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah Chico's lets get a move on it because I really do want to fuck Kevin sometime soon." Scott say's.

Shannon who glanced up notices a group of people heading their way.

"Um guys I say that we better get moving because we got fans coming at us." Tells Shannon.

They all turn to see them and quickly jump into the car. Kevin starts the engine and pulls out quickly. They headed to the hotel, which is only fifteen minutes away. The ride was in silence. After they parked the car they get out and head into the hotel. They head for the elevator. Scott and Kevin are holding hands. When it gets there they all get in. Raven hits the 13th floor for him and the Outsiders. He then looks over at Shannon who got in next to him.

"What floor are you on?" Raven asked him.

The ninth. I'm in room 918." Shannon told him.

"All right." Raven hit the button after replying.

Before they know it the doors are opening on the ninth floor. Shannon turns to the three men. 

"Thank you for everything tonight." Shannon say's.

"You're welcome Shannon." Scott say's back.

"Any time you need help just yell." Kevin tells him.

He hopes that Shannon can tell that he is serious.

"Glad that we could be of some help." Raven replies softly.

The Outsiders can here the tenderness in his voice. Raven looks down at the ground.

"Well good night." Shannon says as he turns to get off the elevator.

Raven looks up at Shannon. Scott and Kevin see that Raven opens his mouth to say something but doesn't. He closes his mouth and looks back down at the ground. Shannon glances over at Raven but sees that he is looking down at the ground. He frowns a little and goes to open his mouth but closes it. He looks down at the ground and goes to step out of the elevator. Kevin grins over at Scott who grins back. The both know that these two are going to need some help getting together.

"Hey Chico?" Scott say's 

This causes Shannon and Raven to both look up at him.

"Maybe we will see you at breakfast? About 10 o'clock in the hotel restaurant?" Scott finishes.

Shannon smiles a sweet innocent smile at Scott. 

"Yeah maybe you will. Night." Shannon replies and hops off the elevator.

Everyone see that there is a bounce in his steps. Raven smiles and just before the doors close completely he sticks his hand out stopping it. It opens back up and they can see Shannon outside his door. Raven and the Outsiders watch Shannon till he gets into his room safely. Then Scott and Kevin both reach out pulling Raven back up against them as the doors close.

"Thanks Lone Wolf." Raven replies husky

"Anytime Chico. Anytime at all Birdman." Response Scott.

"You to Papa Wolf. Thanks." Raven states.

"Hey Papa Bird something tells me this baby bird is just what you needed in that nest of yours. Especially if you are letting Punk venture out with Jeff." Kevin say's simply.

"I think Jeff is just what that baby birds need right now. And Julio's got the AMW. Not that they aren't all going to watch out over Punk too." Raven tells them.

"Good then that little bird is what you need. And hell that little birds need you too. So with that one settled on to something else that you need." States Kevin.

Raven just smiles. Scott leans down and gently licks the side of Raven's neck. Kevin does the same to the other side. Raven closes his eyes and thinks of Shannon smiling as Kevin gently bites his neck. Scott is running his hands up and down Ravens chest. The elevator stop this causes all three men to jump slightly. They all laugh and get off the elevator. Scott and Kevin haven't let go of Raven and gently pull him toward their room. As they pass his door they are sure that he will pull away but are hoping he doesn't. They know what the Birdman needs but now will he let them give it to him. As they reach his door he does pull away from them pulling his key out of his pocket. 

"Chico please come on back to our room with us? Let us take care of you this once?" Scott begs.

"Yeah Birdman you know that you want to." Kevin replies.

Raven just smiles at them and then unlocks his door. He walks into the bathroom flipping on the light. Scott and Kevin are both standing in the doorway watching him. He grabs one of the eyeliners that is sitting in Julio's case and writes on the mirror. "Wolf-pacs room." This causes both of the Outsiders to grin. They then grab Raven's hand and pull him out of the room. Raven unlocks the door just before closing it just in case Julio or Punk comes back tonight. Not that he really thinks that they will. He then lets himself be lead on down to their room. They are already undressing him before they even get the door open. They all enter with the fact that they aren't going to be getting any sleep. They also know that they will be down in the hotel restaurant before 10 o'clock waiting for Shannon. 

****

Author Notes: Please Review and let me know if I should continue on with this one. Also sorry if I am going to slow but after all this is about first right. Also should I have the others characters in it? Hope that everyone likes it so far. Plus couldn't help myself I had to let Raven get a little bit. What can I say but I'm a bad girl.

Thanks, 

Cat Lea

Ravensgurl41@aol.com


End file.
